Ashs betrayal
by Exotoid
Summary: (first story) ash gets betrayed by all his friends. except one. and soon afterwards unlocked his aura which started as black due to the anger in his heart but ... find out in the story hahahahahahahaha Ash x Iris. Ash aura. rated M for language and violence and lemons chapter 2 up (yes it the aura does read the earthquake bit)
1. Chapter 1: the betrayal

**Chapter 1: the betrayal**

"speaking"

"SHOUTING"

 **"pokespeach"**

 _ **"thoughts"**_

 _telepathy_

 _"whispering"_

 _ **shouting telepathy**_

age

iris:14

ash:15

brock:18

misty:15

max:10

may:14

dawn:13

delia:39

cilan:18

professser oak:69

it was a nice day in pallet town where our heros mother was preparing a feast for ashs friends (shes gonna wrap it in tin foil and stick in the fridge for reheating, dont worry)

" _ **i cant wait to get this plan started. the only person we need to persuade is iris good job shes coming with cilan then, he said he'll be 1 week before ash at most."**_

if you are wondering what said "plan" is THEN READ THE FUCKING SUMMARY YOU IDIOTS

sorry about that im just making a point. now where was i oh yes the plan well nothing good/interesting happens inbetween that week (unless you think team rocket (got something planned for them) is interesting) so ill skip to when iris and cilan arrive at the same time as everyone else for some fucking reason (7 excuses on why they are late(all true) later)

"well im glad your all here now." said delia giving brock and misty 'are you fucking serious' look

"now iris." everone said looking towards said girl

"um yes?" iris asked nervously

"what do think of ash" said misty spitting ashs name out.

iris cracked a small smile and said "well i think he is a tallented trainer with lots of potential and hes quite cute" while blushing.

and all of a sudden delia punched iris with amazing force straight in the nose and with a CRUNCH iris fell straight down

"WHAT THE FUCK DELIA."

meanwhile in the hall of origin: arceus decided to check up on the chosen ones mate in the pool of all seeing (what is it actually called?)

and then as soon as arceus opened the pool he heard a CRUNCH and arceus immediatly saw red (not the person the colour).

 _ **ALL LEGENDERIES TO THE MEETING ROOM NOW!**_ arceus shouted telepathicly (IMMENSE POWER!)

and all legenderies teleported in holding there heads asking arceus to " **never do that again** "

" **sorry but its urgent, the chosen ones 'friends' are going to betray him and are forcing his mate to as well** " said arceus preparing for the onslaugt of questions

" **WHAT?!** " all legenderies shouted (skip past the noise cant be bothered to write everything)

" **QUIET** " everyone shut up instantly

" **how should we act on this, rayquaza, any suggestions"**

 **" tell the chosen one?"**

 **"yes good idea ill go now, dissmissed."** so everyone went back to there posts and arceus went to ash in his dream

(dreamland:ash)

CLAP BOOM BANG.

three thunder bolts surround ash then arceus appears

"hello arceus of what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again" ash says

 **"hello chosen but this wont be pleasureable something that even i didnt see is happening right now, ill show you. you might want to sit down though."**

and a comfy chair appeared behind ash in a poof and a screen came in front of him.

(back to when delia punched iris)

"WHAT THE FUCK DELIA" said iris with blood pouring from her nose

"agree with everything i say or else ..." said delia

"ok..." said iris with tears in her eyes

(back to ash)

"IM GOING TO KILL HER" said ash

 **"calm yourself and watch"**

(back to the house)

"now you WILL betray 'ash' with us and kick him out within the hour, yes?" said delia

"WHAT?! NO!" said iris.

and all of a sudden misty and may punched both her eyes and grabbed her arms and dawn went all out on her stomach with punches nees and kicks with a few slaps to the face.

(back with ash)

"take me there NOW!" ash said sternly to arceus

 **" wake up then i will take you to professor oak to get charizard and your little secret"** (ashs top 3 pokemon: 1. charizard 2.'secret' 3. pikachu) said arceus

"well wake me up"

(ashs cruise bedroom)

 **"hello ash are you ready"**

"yes lets go" POOF

(oaks lab)

oak was just eating a pizza watching tv then ash and arceus appeared in front of him making him jump and drop his pizza but arceus caught it with psychic

"AHHHHHH I WASNT DOING ANYTHING"

"we know oak, we know" ash said

"HOLY SHIT, ARCEUS!" oak said

 **"yes samuel oak"** arceus calmly said even though prof. oak is shouting

"w-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-you doing here"

 **"im on official buissness with the chosen one or as you know him, ash"**

"wait ash is the chosen one?"

" yes professer i am now i need you to lift the ban on my pokemon limit please"

"ok" oak said while walking to his computer. after two minutes of oak typing and ash explaining what is happening the ban was lifted

"now ash the ban is lifted but you cant use more than 6 in a official pokemon battle. i've also contacted prof. juniper and iris can now hold all her pokemon as well" oak said

"thanks prof. now i need charizard and 'her' for now ok?" ash said

"ok ash here, and goodbye for now."

"bye oak, and arceus you can go if you want now i can get there myself"

 **"of course chosen one. goodbye oak, ash"**

and he just teleported out and ash ran home and released charizard to get there faster.

when he got there he felt his aura awakening and felt yes felt his eyes tuning pure black then when he felt his power spike he kicked the door down and ran into the room and saw iris on the floor being kicked by misty, delia, dawn and may while the guys were drinking some diet coke cos they can.

"STOP NOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW" ash shouted and unknowingly shaking the floor with his words

and then "your not supposed to be here till next week! never mind why dont you have a look at the person who likes you" said misty while she rolled iris over so ash could see what they did to her. her face had lots of cuts, bruises, a broken nose, black eyes, a knife cut across her cheek and she was unconcious. her clothes were covered in blood and knife wounds.

"ash we think you are weak so we decided that we'll battle you to prove it" said everyone except delia who carried on beating iris up

" _pikachu charizard undo the level block for the rest of time ok"_

 _ **"ok ash"**_ said pikachu and charizard (who is in his pokeball)

"fine you lot vs me. mom wait no, delia stop fucking beating up iris you bitch!" said ash

"ok" said everyone else

(outside)

"go charizard!" said pokemon came out with a roar that caused a mini earthquake and kicked up a lot of dust while ash had a huge grin on his face and misty sent out gyarados, brock sent out onyx, max sent out treeko (he has started his journey*sarcastic clapping*), tracy sent out marill, may sent out blaziken, dawn sent out piplup and cilan sent out pansage

"gyarados use hydro pump"

"onyx use rock tomb"

"treeko use bullet seed (my fanfic my fucking rules ok and every once in a while u gotta screw logic. k?)"

"marill use water gun"

"blaziken use overheat"

"pansage use bullet seed"

"charizard take it" ash said while still grinning evivily with his black eyes glowing darker.

when the atttacks hit charizard a massive explosion happened and the betrayers thought that they beat charizard but when the smoke cleared there jaws hit the floor because charizard was standing still like nothing ever happened yawning.

"now charizard use blast burn, wide spread version"

and charizard did just that and one hit K.O ed them then ash said "take care of them with big old rhyperior (secret revealed) ok? good. go rhyperior!"

then ash ran in while iris started to wake up due to the noise "ash..."

"shhhhh save your energy"

and ash picked her up gently and took her outside while charizard and rhyperior just finished them off and ash recalled rhyperior and jumped on charizard and flew off to prof oaks lab where he collectded all his pokemon

.but what he didnt realise is that his 'friends' followed him there.

and just as he stepped outside he saw them and called out charizard who immedietly got ready to fly.

but just before he flew off max threw a rock and it hit ashs eye and he flew to unova screaming

(5 hours later unova time: 10:00)

charizard landed next to prof junipers lab. ash knocked on the door with iris's arm over his shoulder then he passed out due to blood loss.

AN:this is going good in my opinion but what do you think. constructive criticism accepted hate ignored/haters fuck off

AN:updated once. 'chievs! (or achievments if u dont know what it means


	2. Chapter 2: aura unlocked

**Chapter 2: aura unlocked**

AN: YEEAAAHH NEW FUCKING CHAPTER BITCHES. no idea where that came from uh lets carry on with the story yeah? yeah.

previously:

max threw a rock at ash!

ash got betrayed!

iris got beat up !

ash has a rhyperior!

ash and iris went to prof junipers lab!

AN:thats about it I think

prof junipers POV: (AN: oh yeah i forgot to mention there will be POVs)

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"whos that i wonder?" i say to myself curiously while walking to the door.

third person POV:

as prof juniper opened the door she saw something that made her scream

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!"

as she picked them up and took them into the medical facility at the back of her lab

(timeskip 7 hours: 12:00 not night)

ash is in the middle of the toughest challenge ever: waking up (not iris though. so sad :( yeah? no?)

"ughhh... my eye. wait why cant i see in my left eye!" ash said while gasping as he remembered what happened before

"IRIS!"ash shouted

and prof. juniper ran in saying "ash! your awake!"

"yes i am now wheres IRIS!" said ash while unknowingly triggering an earthquake in pallet town

"ash calm down Iris is in the next room i was tending to her injuries"

so ash literally floated off the bed and ran in the room prof. juniper was in just then

"oh mew..." said ash while looking at iris

AN: cliffhanger! sorry for not updating for what 2-3 months? anyway my list of reasons

't think what to write

so yeah sorry about extremely small chapter for some stuff


End file.
